Invader Zim: Top of the Line
by Icebreaker0
Summary: Based on one of the many cancelled Invader Zim episodes of the same name. I wanted to make my own version of the unfinished episode. Hope you enjoy. During one of their rare moments of boredom, the Almighty Tallest decide to hold a competition called the SIR Superiority Games on an abandoned planet. The competition involves SIR units competing to become the best of them all.
1. Chapter 1- Let's go, GIR!

FOREWORD

It is a huge shame Invader Zim got cancelled. Not only was it a brilliant show, but when cancelled, a ton of unfinished episodes were left in its wake. All that existed of most of these episodes were the premises, and did they sound cool. I really wish they were completed.

This leads me to the subject of this IZ FanFic: it is a fan writing of one of the most promising cancelled Invader Zim episodes, called Top of the Line. I really wanted to show how I would take on writing this episode, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

INVADER ZIM: TOP OF THE LINE

It was quite a peculiar day for the leaders of the Irken armada. The fleet of space cruisers, normally busy blasting an opposing wave of enemy ships, was now floating contently through the galaxy. To many, this would have been a blessing, but for the commanders of the armada, the Almighty Tallest, it was nothing but a curse.

"I'm boooooored," the Almighty Tallest Purple moaned, sprawled on the couch that was placed in the command deck of the armada flagship, called the Massive.  
The Almighty Tallest Red, also a commander, turned around, annoyed at his comrade's whining. "Well, you're not doing anyone any good complaining about it. Why don't we take the fleet to a nearby planet and obliterate it?"  
"Eh…" Purple said, not impressed with the idea.  
"We could wipe out an alien species?" Red questioned.  
"We did that last week. We need some fresh source of entertainment."  
"Then why don't you come up with an idea. I'm tired of thinking of everything only for you to dismiss anything I come up with."

"You know what I'd love to do?!" Purple sat up, excited. "Imagine how cool it would be if we got some Irken Invaders to compete against each other and end up fighting each to the death at the final round! That would be great fun to watch!"  
"Yes, sports involving violence and death are always fun," Red mused. "But we need every Invader we can get helping with Operation Impending Doom 2. It's kind of hard to do that if they're all dead."  
Purple lay back down, disappointed. He suddenly came up with another idea and stood up in excitement.

"Maybe the Invaders can't fight, but their SIR units can!" he said. SIR units were robots given to Invaders to aid their conquest. "Since they're robots, who cares if they get hurt, we can patch them up afterwards!"  
"You're a genius, Tallest Purple!" Red exclaimed, joining in with his ecstasy. "I'll send a message to all the Invaders who can compete, provided they're not too busy and all, and the games will begin! We'll have a prize and everything!" The two commanders began babbling ideas for their new plan.

One of the Irken messengers approached the Tallest, who were still deep in conversation.  
"Sirs… if it's not too much trouble, the leader of the nearby planet Knoxx wants to alliance with us…"  
"Tell him to get lost!" Red yelled at him. "We have other plans!"

MEANWHILE… ON PLANET EARTH…

Invader Zim was finding this repair quite difficult.

Deep underneath his _brilliantly _disguised human-looking house, Zim's ominous underground base was functioning quite adequately. Now, if only his stupid Voot Cruiser would work.

"Why do you refuse to be fixed?" Zim muttered under his breath. "I have had to repair you at least six times during this Earth month. How am I supposed to rule this planet if my equipment is faulty?"

"MESSAGE RECEIVED" Zim's nearby computer spoke in a deep booming voice.  
"A message? For me?" Zim stopped working on the Voot Cruiser and walked to the large computer, staring intently with his big red eyes. "Computer, show me this message onscreen."  
The message appeared in the form of a banner. On it was lots of bold writing and pictures of SIR robots fighting.  
"A message from the Tallest!" Zim exclaimed. "It says, 'if your invading is a little… uneventful right now, then you simply MUST come to planet Mechanae to join the SIR Superiority Games! Bring your SIR robot and compete in a series of challenges to prove yours is top of the line. Win and you get a SUPER HYPER MEGA BAZOOKA LASER BLASTER!'"  
attached to the message was a file of a blueprint. Zim touched it on the screen, and it expanded to its full size.  
"A Super Mega Hyper Bazooka Laser Blaster!" Zim exclaimed, enthralled with the schematic of the weapon. "Although the name is a _bit _of a mouthful, it certainly is amazing." He stared at the weapon blueprint dreamily. "Imagine all the human scum I could pick off with that! It is settled! I shall compete in the SIR SUPERIORITY GAMES!"  
"Yippee…" the computer said sarcastically.  
"I must find GIR, for HE is the key to my success," Zim said.  
GIR was Zim's SIR unit. Compared to other SIRs, GIR was a little… odd. Zim never fully understood how this could be the case. But the little robot was stupid from the day they met. He could be a help sometimes, but only _sometimes.  
_Zim looked over at the heap of scrap metal that was the Voot Cruiser. "I'll fix the cruiser, then take GIR. I think the first task will be a lot easier…"

GIR was watching TV in the house. Zim came up the elevator, disguised inside in the house's garbage can, and marched over to him.

"Uh… GIR?" Zim asked. "What are you watching?" GIR was staring at a static screen on the television.  
"Shhh! This is my favourite part!" GIR said happily.  
Zim looked at him, and GIR looked back.

"Noooooo!" I don't wanna go!" Zim was dragging GIR to the Voot Cruiser, now repaired enough for space travel.  
"Now, now, GIR" Zim said, trying to be patient, but gritting his teeth as GIR kicked and screamed. "You are my robot, and as my robot, you are expected to obey me without question."  
"But I'm huuuuuungry! And my show is on!" GIR complained.  
"GIR! You are about to prove your worth, to become the greatest SIR unit ever, to go down in history as a champion. Surely that is worth suffering a small amount of hunger or missing a human TV show."  
GIR stopped, and looked up at Zim. "Can we get tacos?"

The Voot Cruiser blasted out of the top of Zim's house, and floated down to the road, disguised rather inconvincibly as a car, covered in cardboard. After they stopped by Krazy Taco for GIR, the Voot Cruiser took off into the sky. Once in space, the cardboard around the Voot Cruiser fell off. It headed towards planet Mechanae. "Good thing the planet is close…" Zim murmured from inside the cockpit. He looked over at Gir, contently chewing on a taco. "Now GIR, once we reach the planet, you will have to try your hardest to overcome these challenges. Make the others look like weaklings!"  
"Does the planet have burritos on it?" GIR asked.  
"I don't know… Hey, you're in the middle of eating food _already!_ GIR, are you even listening to me? This will be a tough time for you, but as long as you…"  
Zim was interrupted by GIR crunching his last taco, making the meat float in the zero gravity. GIR laughed hysterically until he fell over. Zim looked at him, annoyed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Arriving on Planet Mechanae

"Welcome to the SIR Superiority Games!" Tallest Red's voice rang out loudly across the bleak landscapes of planet Mechanae. This planet was previously abandoned of all life, but now was covered with competing Invaders, spectators, and of course the food vendors hoping to suck monies from other's pockets. The planet was covered in old and unused mechanical parts, but a large area was cleared for the Games. In the centre of the area was an arena, and a monitor, where the Tallest appeared to announce the event.  
"Sorry we couldn't be here in person," Tallest Purple boomed. "But our place is here, on the Massive. But just cause we couldn't make it doesn't mean we won't have a great time announcing- and of course, watching- the Games for the first time ever!"  
The crowd seated around the arena cheered.  
"Today, we have many Invaders competing," Red declared, "but don't worry, folks. There is no sign of Invader Z… _Oh for crying out loud!_'

Zim's Voot Cruiser landed just outside the arena.  
"WHO INVITED INVADER ZIM?" Red shouted, infuriated. Zim had been exiled by the Tallest years ago, yet they made him believe he was actually on a mission by sending him to Earth, whatever planet that was. Zim had a way of ruining things, and the Tallest knew this better than anyone.  
"Uh… when you asked me to send the message to all the Invaders, I thought you meant _all _the Invaders," Purple said sheepishly.

"But he isn't a proper… Oh hello, Zim" Red faltered, seeing Zim walking into the arena.  
"Greetings, my Tallest!" Zim exclaimed proudly. "I, the mighty Invader Zim, have decided to follow up on your request. Doing so will of course win me that _beautiful _weapon you have over there." He pointed to the trophy case on a balcony of the arena, containing the Super Hyper Mega Bazooka Laser Blaster.  
"Yes, well, Invaders aren't supposed to be in the arena yet Zim, please prepare outside." Tallest Red explained.  
"In other words, _get lost._" Tallest Purple said angrily.  
"Oh! Of course. I knew that, but I thought the crowd just _needed_ to see me." Zim said, full of pride. The audience gave a few coughs. Zim turned on his heel and walked out of the arena.

"Are we really gonna let him join?" Purple said under his breath to Red.  
"Sure, why not?" Red replied, now smirking. "Remember the SIR unit we gave him? I'll be surprised if it can even function in time for the Games. This will be fun to watch."  
The Tallest laughed maliciously, while the crowd, not hearing the conversation, looked at them confused.

Zim was walking back to his ship. That was when he was attacked.  
He was pushed to the ground by four mechanical tentacles, ending in claws. They belonged to Tak, as they had extended out of her P.A.K., a device all Irkens carried on their backs.  
Tak was a female Irken, who was cheated out of becoming an Invader thanks to Zim, so she had come to Earth for revenge and tried to destroy it. Zim stopped her so _he _could be the one to destroy it, and flung her into space.  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" Tak said spitefully. "So YOU of all people decided to compete in the Games. Isn't that something?"

"You!" Zim exclaimed, feeling the tentacles' grip intensify. "I thought you were…"  
"Dead?" Tak finished his sentence, and stared evily into his eyes. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? Yes, you might have caused my ship to crash to Earth, causing me to drift through space. FOUR WHOLE WEEKS passed before a passing travelling shuttle found me. The Tallest said I can become an Invader, IF and only IF I can find a planet to that an Invader isn't using. I believe I'll have yours."

One of the tentacles grabbed Zim's neck, starting to strangle him. Then, it stopped. "Normally, I'd kill you right now," Tak said, her mechanical tentacles retreating. "But murdering others in populated places is rather looked down upon here, even if it is you I'm killing." Tak whistled, and her SIR unit jumped out of her new ship, and landed next to her, glaring at Zim. "I'm sure you're familiar with MiMi. I repaired her after she was damaged by you, and now she's better than ever. And how is _your _SIR unit? Is he still a pile of scrap metal?"  
"My '_pile of scrap metal'_ beat your robot last time we met, if memory serves." Zim sneered, rubbing his arms where the claws had been.  
"'Beat' is a strong word," Tak replied. "It was really your computer that controlled MiMi, and that's not here, is it?" Zim was silent. "See you at the Games, if you really have the indignity to show up." Tak laughed and walked off.

Zim was about to call GIR when another figure came towards him, thankfully less dangerous than the last. It was another Irken, male, and he was short and stocky.  
"Mr. Zim, sir!" he called out.

"Eh? Is that you, Invader Skoodge?" Zim recognised him. "Didn't you die on Hobo 13 a while ago?"  
"I thought I was done for, but thanks to my SIR, Rox, I managed to get off alive." Skoodge said proudly. "Where is Rox, anyway?" He looked around. "He was following me a minute ago…"  
Skoodge suddenly gasped, seeing his SIR lying face down in the dirt a metres away. He and Zim ran over to the still, metallic body.

"Why would he be like this?" Skoodge said. He then noticed the top of Rox's head lying open. Inside his head, there was nothing but a note. Skoodge picked it up and read it, becoming angry.  
"It says 'thanks for letting me borrow your SIR's brain. FOREVER! Love, Tak.' How dare she do that!" Skoodge threw the note to the ground with disgust.

"So, we have a common enemy, it seems." Zim said.  
"I knew she was trouble. I'll bet she's trying to steal all the other SIR brains to stop them competing!" Skoodge stated.  
"But that would mean… GIR! He's back at the ship!" Zim took off, with Skoodge trailing behind him.

GIR was playing on the ground, picking up rocks and throwing them again, giggling each time. He didn't notice Tak sneak behind him. Tak picked him up and opened the top of his head and found… nothing.  
"I thought his robot was dumb, but I didn't think it didn't actually have a brain…" Tak muttered. Before she could do anything else, she saw Zima and Skoodge walking in her direction. She dropped GIR and darted away.

"He seems to be ok!" Zim said once they reached GIR. Zim didn't look too relieved though. He was busy watching GIR talking to some of the rocks her picked up and shook his head in dismay.  
Suddenly, a vendor selling burritos passed them. GIR jumped on the seller, screaming "I knew there were burritos on this planet!"  
Skoodge watched with interest. "Zim, your robot seems to be quite infatuated with food items. You could use that as a strategy in the games."  
Zim was surprised at this idea. He had used food to get GIR to obey him many times, but he had never considered it a tactic for the Games. Could it work?

"GIR! Get over here!" He yelled, and GIR released the Irken selling burritos, falling to the ground.  
"GIR, you want burritos, but _I_ have the Monies to purchase them. If you want them, you shall receive one for every challenge you win in the games. Got it?"  
GIR sprang up, and his eyes' colour changed to red, meaning he had changed to his "Duty Mode" a rare moment where GIR had full functionality. He saluted Zim and yelled, "Yes sir!"  
"Good. Vendor… ten burritos, please. One for each round of the Games." Zim gave the vendor a small bag of Irken currency, Monies, and grabbed all ten burritos with difficulty.  
"I have a good feeling about this." Zim smiled.


	3. Chapter 3- Let the Games Begin!

"The games are finally about to commence!" Tallest Red yelled excitedly, his voice echoing through the arena.  
"Today twelve Invaders have signed up for the Games." Purple announced. Suddenly, one of the Invader's SIR unit spluttered and malfunctioned, falling apart. "Eleven. Eleven Invaders have joined. One for each event, leaving two for the final round. That's good. More were going to join, but they didn't for… mysterious reasons."  
Tak, standing next to Zim, tried not to look pleased. Obviously she had ruined many other Invaders' chances of entering earlier.  
"We'd introduce the competitors, but, who cares! The sooner we move onto the challenges, the better!" Purple called, and the crowd, also impatient, cheered.

"Your sack of bolts has nothing against GIR," Zim whispered to Tak, as the Tallest continued their announcements.  
"I'd make a snappy comeback, Zim, but considering where your robot is headed I would be wasting my breath," Tak sneered.

"The first challenge is the Speed competition." Tallest Red declared, and on cue a large , racetrack rose out of the arena's floor.  
"You all know how this goes, folks," Tallest Purple yelled. "Line your SIRs up and let em' loose. The first to the finish… wins! Whoever comes last shall be eliminated from the contest."

The competing SIRs walked to the start line to the track, blocked by steel gates. Except GIR, who had to be led there by Zim. Zim rushed around the track to the finish line, waving a burrito and looking at GIR. GIR once again turned into his "Duty Mode" self.  
"3… 2…. 1… Bananas!" Tallest Purple yelled, trying to psyche the competitors out and laughing himself silly.  
"Stop it, you," Red growled. "3,2,1, go," He said quickly.  
The gates fell, and every SIR including GIR utilised the jets installed in their feet, all blasting towards the finish.  
"Look at GIR go, Mr. Zim!" Skoodge said excitedly.  
"Yes, but he's not in first yet," Zim said, unimpressed. Indeed, GIR was moving at a hectic speed, but many other SIRs were in front. Suddenly, Zim came up with an idea. He walked right next to the finish line, and dangled the burrito above his mouth, pretending he was about to eat it. GIR saw, and in dismay, sped up to stop Zim. He passed every other SIR and was just about to reach the finish when… He stopped, his "Duty Mode" wearing off and he slid onto the ground. He then began play with rocks again. Zim almost screamed, but then noticed the robot coming in second, Tak's robot, swerve dangerously to avoid hitting GIR, and bumped into a bunch of other SIRs, leading to a chain reaction of SIRs hitting each other and falling to the ground near the finish. Tak's robot was just a few metres away. All the robots sparked and became unconscious.  
GIR took no notice, but ran up to Zim for the burrito. The crowd weren't sure whether to cheer or boo Zim for winning. The Tallest and Tak were struck with disbelief.  
"Well done, GIR. I knew you could do it all along," Zim said proudly, handing GIR the burrito. GIR swallowed whole. "Can I have another?" He asked.  
"Not yet, GIR." Zim said, smirking.

The next challenge was the Strength challenge. A bunch of bigger, strong-looking robots and a platform rose from the ground. This time.  
"The challenge here is for each SIR to push the opposing robot off the platform." Tallest Red announced. "The first one to fall off, loses!"  
The ten SIRS lined up on the platform (one had been eliminated previously) and prepared to face the other robots.  
Each SIR and their partner robot clashed together, each one pushing as hard as they could.  
GIR was actually trying his hardest to win this time, but his efforts were futile as he was pushed closer and closer towards the edge of the platform. That was until, however, a burrito attached to a piece of string hovered tantalisingly at the other end of the platform, causing GIR to increase his efforts and gradually push the opponent towards it.

Tak noticed Zim holding the rod supporting the string attached to the burrito.  
"Look at him! See how he cheats?" She muttered angrily to the Tallests' monitor.  
"I hate to say it, but using food to encourage your SIR isn't considered cheating in the rulebook," Tallest Purple said, looking through a large book he had just picked up.  
"Wait, we made up this sport just this morning! You've _already_ made a rulebook? Of that size?" Tallest Red asked, surprised.  
"Hey, I take the sport seriously!" Purple argued.  
Tak walked off, infuriated, while the Tallest continued to bicker. She looked over at the playing field, where GIR had actually beaten the other robot. Thankfully, so had hers. There was a thud, and one of the other SIRs had fallen, ending the challenge.  
"Mark my words, Invader Zim," Tak growled, glaring at her proud opponent from afar. "If your robot makes it to the final round against mine, you'll be sorry…


	4. Chapter 4- Reaching the Final Round

The challenges continued, and so did Zim's winning tactic. There was a deadly obstacle course the SIRs had to navigate, so Zim attached a burrito to Minimoose, Zim's robotic rotund floating moose-looking helper. Minimoose floated through the gauntlet, and GIR navigated it like a ninja to reach his burrito. Just at the end of the course, Tak's SIR blasted Minimoose with a laser to stop him interfering any longer. This resulted in Minimoose retreating, but the burrito was flung over to the goal, where GIR quickly arrived, winning the challenge.  
Tallest Purple found in his rulebook that a SIR blasting an Invader's equipment was disallowed, but Red stopped him from disqualifying Tak. "She has the best chance of beating that stuck-up Zim and his robot." He told his partner.

Next was the weight holding contest, which GIR won, the bomb throwing contest, which GIR won, (Not only throwing his bomb the furthest but blowing up at least three undiscovered ruins to the Tallests' amusement), and the javelin event, which involved hurling a spear into the eye of a monster the Tallest had provided, which GIR won ("Look at that scaly, ugly, disgusting monster!" Tallest Red had said, to which Purple replied, "Hey, don't talk about Zim like that!", laughing).  
Then the competitors had to avoid lasers, duel other robots with swords and another gauntlet. Every time GIR won, even though MiMi came close to winning a few times, but only just lost to her opponent. Eventually, only she and GIR were the only two robots left in the contest.

"Well, GIR, you have done very, very well!" Zim congratulated his robot as he walked out of the arena, preparing for the final round. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you belong to me! ZIM! So of course you are the best there is!"  
"Uh, sure, whatever," GIR said flippantly. "Can I have my burrito now?"  
"Oh, of course," Zim replied, reaching into his bag of food, but GIR beat him to it, snatching the bag and eating the last TWO burritos.  
"GIR! You ate the rest of them! You were meant to only eat ONE! Now how am I going to motivate you for the final showdown?!"  
"Hmmm?" GIR asked, looking at Zim with burrito meat all over his face.  
"Calm down, Zim," Skoodge said, who had been watching them before. "The vendor's still here, just buy another burrito."  
"I wish I could do that, Skoodge, but I'm worried. Many Invaders have been buying burritos to try and motivate _their_ SIRs these last few rounds."  
It was true. The other Invaders had watched GIR's performance with awe, and decided that using food to get a SIR to do better was key. Unfortunately, this was not the case for anyone. Only GIR liked burritos, every other SIR, once given a burrito, threw it onto the ground and crushed it for good measure.

"Ladies, gentlemen and any other genders that are gathered here!" Tallest Purple's voice rang out from inside the arena. "The final showdown is about to start! Like, now!"  
"Oh no!" Zim exclaimed. "We don't have enough time! GIR! Go to the final round, now! You must defeat Tak's robot _without_ _getting a burrito. _Can you do that?"  
"Can I go watch TV? I like TV," GIR replied, not listening to Zim.  
Zim grit his teeth and facepalmed. "Just go, GIR. _I_ shall get you a burrito. Until I do, TRY NOT TO GET KILLED!"  
"Wheeee!" GIR ran into the arena.  
"I _need_ a burrito, or I am doomed…" Zim moaned desperately.


	5. Chapter 5- Last Battle

As GIR and MiMi entered the arena, the Tallest were talking to each other quietly.  
"I don't get it," Red told Purple in disbelief, "_Invader Zim, _the universe's biggest ever screw-up, is actually _winning."_  
"I know, how is he doing it? We gave him the most defective robot possible, one WITHOUT A BRAIN, and yet it performs better than the others. It doesn't add up." Purple was holding his head.  
"I know, right?" Red muttered angrily, "It likes FOOD. HOW DOES THAT WORK? It's stupid, sure, but it's a robot. It shouldn't be able to eat."  
"And how does it…" Purple began, but was cut off by GIR, who ran over to the screen and started yelling at them.  
"Hi, tall guys!" He screamed enthusiastically. "Sing me a song about waffles!"  
"Sing you a… No!" Red shouted at him. "We will not! Go back over there, where you're supposed to be!" he pointed to the centre of the arena.  
"Ok! But I'll be back!" GIR rushed off, laughing hysterically.  
"Geez, like Invader, like SIR, am I right?" Purple said, exasperated. "Stupid _and_ annoying…"  
"Come on, let's start this already," Red decided, just wanting to see some SIRs tear each other apart. "So, the final round is here!" He called out to the audience, and they cheered. "All day you have seen all kinds of challenges, but they were pretty light on the violence. But this is different! Finally we will see these two SIRs go head to head, and see some metal fly."  
"In the Red corner, we have the combat efficient and high performance robot, the SIR that has only _barely _come under first place all day, give it up for… MiMi!"  
Tak's robot took no notice of the roaring crowds, as she was raring to crush her opponent. Finally, she could fulfil her mistress' commands, and win this insignificant challenge, as well as beat the idiot who had shamed her throughout the day.  
"And in the blue corner, the surprise success story, the SIR we all thought would be eliminated immediately but has endured the entire day due to its love of burritos, give it up for…"  
Tallest Red looked over at Purple and whispered, "Uh… what's his name..?" Purple shrugged.  
"GIVE IT UP FOR… WHATEVER THIS ROBOT'S NAME IS!"  
The crowds cheered again, and GIR waved, enjoying the attention. "I have no idea who these people are, but they're now my best friends!" he said happily.  
"Now… the battle shall begin when I say 'fight'" Tallest Red announced.  
"FIGHT!" Purple broke in, and Red glared at him.

MiMi lunged at GIR, punching him with her massive claw. GIR was knocked back and landed on his face, but got up and smiled at her.  
"Wanna be friends?" He asked her. In reply, she picked him up by the neck. "Yay! We're besties now!" GIR cheered. MiMi threw him hard at the wall of the arena. GIR bounced off and looked up at her, still happy.  
"Now, we all know SIRs are built with the strongest metal possible," Red called out. "Even GIR. So expect for him to take quite a beating." He and Purple were ecstatic knowing Zim's robot was going to finally be beaten. The crowd cheered at every move MiMi made.

"Must… find… burrito…" Zim panted, running around behind the arena looking for the vendor. He did not dare to look at the action inside the arena, but from the commentary the Tallest were giving, he could tell GIR was being destroyed on the battlefield.  
"If I do not win, I will disappoint the Tallest!" He grumbled. They didn't sound too disappointed; now joining the entertained crowd's cheers.

Zim finally saw the vendor, and rushed over to him. "YOU! I must have another burrito! My success depends on it!" He yelled.  
"I know all about your success. Thanks to you, my burrito sales have never been higher. In fact, I'm all out!" The seller exclaimed. "Sold my last one to that lady over there," he pointed to Tak, who was watching the fight from outside, laughing evilly while holding her burrito. Zim groaned. Tak was the last person he wanted to have the last one. But taking it was the only way.

Without wasting any time, he launched himself over to her, with large, mechanical, spider-like appendages appearing out of his P.A.K. He leapt at Tak from behind, hoping to surprise her, but she grabbed him with her mechanical tentacles again.  
"Looks like somebody's luck just ran out, Zim," Tak turned around and pushed Zim against the wall. "Trying to sneak up on me for a burrito? Hah! Now your SIR's lucky streak will just… disappear."  
She held him next to her, looking out at the battle inside the arena. "Let's watch it happen, shall we?"  
Zim gasped as he saw GIR being beaten up by MiMi. He was covered in dents. Then Zim saw Tak about to eat the burrito in front of him, and screamed, "NOOOOOO!"  
His robotic spider limbs, also being restrained, broke out of the tentacles due to Zim's rage. Tak fell over, dropping the burrito. Zim threw himself at it, but Tak's tentacles grabbed it from beneath him. Zim fell, and got up enraged.  
"Give up, Zim!" Tak spat at him. "There's no chance!"  
"THERE IS ALWAYS A CHANCE FOR INVADER ZIM!" Zim cried, once again leaping at Tak, knocking her over once more, and taking the burrito. Tak's tentacles launched at him, but he sidestepped them quickly, and retreated into the arena for GIR.

He had almost reached the ring where the SIRs' fight was taking place, when Tak returned and pinned him down in front of everyone.  
The audience turned their attention to them. The Tallest cheered. Seeing Tak's robot beat up Zim was good enough, but Tak beating up Zim was fantastic to them!  
Zim and Tak wrestled, using their P.A.K appendages to try and restrain the other. Finally, Tak managed to pin Zim again and took the burrito, crushing it in the claw of her mechanical tentacle. She then threw it out of the arena.  
Zim screamed. His chance to win that weapon and prove himself to the others- lost.  
"Now, Zim, I'm going to kill you." Tak said, so angry she forgot to realise the consequences she had stated earlier.  
GIR heard his master's scream. He forgot about wanting burritos. His master was in trouble. He turned, once again, into his "Duty Mode" and picked up MiMi, throwing her at Tak, causing them both to crash through the stands.

"Hmmm… It says here that a SIR is not allowed to come into physical contact with an Invader during the competition, but technically, Tak's robot was the one who came into contact." Purple was looking through the rulebook, seeing if GIR's move was in fact cheating.  
"So, does this mean…?" Zim asked, getting up and looking at the Tallest.  
"Yes. You win, Zim." Red said reluctantly. The audience weren't sure what to think. Neither were the Tallest.  
"Hey, Zim! Uh… what happened here?" the vendor ran up to Zim. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, I did have one more burrito! It was right at the bottom." He showed Zim the burrito. Zim glared at him, and took it.

From inside the stands, Tak was stirring.  
Zim saw and yelled, "GIR! We must leave NOW!" Get our prize, the Super Hyper Mega Bazooka Laser Blaster!"  
"Yes, my lord!" GIR replied, still in his "Duty Mode" and flew up using his jet feet to the case of the weapon. GIR smashed the case and retrieved the weapon inside. He joined Zim, who was already running to the Voot Cruiser. They passed Skoodge, who tried to say congratulate Zim, but was pushed aside.

Tak got up and looked around menacingly.  
"Where is ZIM?!" She yelled. She saw his Voot Cruiser take off and cursed.  
"My Tallest," She turned to the screen, trying to control her temper. "Why did you immediately assume MiMi was unable to fight anymore?" She held up her SIR angrily. "Zim's robot took a ton of hits without being beaten, why would you think mine would be defeated after just one?"  
"Because it has no head," Tallest Red simply replied.  
Tak looked over at MiMi, whose head had indeed been severed by the throw. "CURSE YOU, ZIM, AND YOUR SIR TOO!" She screamed.

Zim had flown the Voot Cruiser for half an hour before deciding to relax, now that he knew they were a safe distance from Tak.  
"GIR! Come here! I must apologise for ever doubting you. You performed well above my expectations," He called. "Bring me the weapon, too!" He added.

"Here you go…" GIR, no longer in "Duty Mode", gave him the sleek looking blaster. Only now it was ruined. Twisted, crushed and smashed in a horrifying display.  
Zim's internal organs nearly exploded in shock. "GIR! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
"I played with it for a while. It looked like a fun toy. Why?"  
GIR looked happily at Zim, who was trying not to pass out.  
"Can I have my burrito now? You said I could have it." GIR asked.  
Zim glared at him. "No, GIR," He said. "You may not." He looked GIR fully in the eyes and ate the burrito in front of him.

THE END


End file.
